


a call to motion

by bisexualoftheblade



Series: 100 Follower Requests [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Fluff, M/M, This is just JonMartin taking a nap and Jon being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualoftheblade/pseuds/bisexualoftheblade
Summary: The mid-morning sunlight streamed in through the windows, a hazy golden glow. Being able to nap, to just lay in Martin’s embrace, was a new novelty for Jon.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: 100 Follower Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179854
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	a call to motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L C Jenkins (MrJenkins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrJenkins/gifts).



The mid-morning sunlight streamed in through the windows, a hazy golden glow. Being able to nap, to just lay in Martin’s embrace, was a new novelty for Jon. And it was a welcome one. 

He thought back to when they had first started. Their beginning was a cold and lonely one, tainted by fear and pain. And then the apocalypse of course.  _ Can’t forget that _ he thought. But it was over now, and they were safe. 

They were safe and alive and surrounded by those they loved. Melanie and Georgie lived in the apartment next door, they visited on Thursdays for game night. Tim and Sasha’s graves were down the street, the two had been buried next to each other.

Martin began to stir, his arms wapping tighter around Jon, sleepy eyes slowly blinking open. A soft smile crept across his face as he saw Jon laying next to him. Jon still didn’t sleep well, the dreams haunted him, but he had learned to cope. 

They didn’t say anything, just laid in each other's arms, gentle touches and kisses peppering their skin. They would get up eventually, but for now they were content with warm sunlight and the other’s love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, you can chat with me on tumblr @bisexualoftheblade !


End file.
